


Righteous Men

by Angelxlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Gore, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sexual Content, Swearing, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelxlove/pseuds/Angelxlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prison/Serial Killer A/U: Dean finds himself in prison with a group of others who are trying to escape. Crappy summary but the story seems pretty decent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will also contain slight Michael/Dean and implied Alastair/Dean

Dean didn’t want to believe it. He just couldn’t, not with the way things were going so well before. He took a shaken breath as he was shoved into the cell. He stood there for a moment before turning just as the cell closed and the guard glanced at him, “Good luck, pretty boy,” he said before walking away.

Dean took that moment to scan around outside the bars where prisoners were sitting in their respective cells, each hooting and hollering, singing and shouting. Dean didn’t miss the way several men whistled and cat called when he walked by.

He knew one thing for sure; he was screwed. One way or another, he was going to either get killed or take himself out before becoming someone’s bitch. He knew he didn’t stand a chance against half the men in the prison…not without his tools. Not without his dad or his teacher. 

Dean let out the breath he was holding as he turned to place his stuff down on the bottom bunk but he was shocked to see someone already residing there. He almost sighed in relief at the sight of his cell mate. This guy was average sized with unruly, dark hair and piercing blue eyes. Scruff was light along his jaw and his expression was purely blank as he stared at Dean.

“Would you like to be on the bottom or top?” the man asked, surprising Dean with the gruff of his voice.

Dean swallowed thickly before just knitting his eyebrows, “Excuse me?” he asked, praying that the man was talking about the beds and not something else.

“Top or bottom?” the man asked once more, staring at Dean like he was stupid.

“Uh, top,” Dean said when the man motioned at the two beds.

The man nodded before turning back to the notebook in his hands.

Dean bit down on his lip before placing his stuff onto the top bed. He then took a step back to examine his cell mate.

“Why are you staring at me?” the man asked after a moment, staring up at Dean.

“Just want to know who you are considering we are probably going to be roomies for a while,” Dean said with a shrug. He knew to act nonchalant in order to stay strong.

“Oh,” the man said before smiling. He placed his book down and stood up, holding out a hand, “My name is Castiel,” he said.

“Dean,” Dean replied, hesitating before taking the other man’s hand. Castiel just smiled before letting go of the shake. He glanced at his wrist where there was a watch.

Dean thought about it and realized the name ‘Castiel’ sounded so damn familiar. He wasn’t sure where he heard it before. It wasn’t as though it was a common name but it definitely struck a thought from him.

“So…Dean,” Castiel said, “How long are you in here for?”

Dean lifted his eyebrows, “Um…life.”

“Are you guilty or innocent? I need to know who I’m dealing with,” Castiel said firmly, staring behind Dean as a bell run and all of the cells opened.

“The court found me guilty,” Dean said flatly, hoping it was intimidating enough.

Castiel nodded, “We have that in common,” he said before walking out of the cell.

Dean just lifted his eyebrows in surprise. This guy definitely didn’t seem like the type to murder anyone. It was just absurd from how innocent he looked.

It was silent in the cell as Dean climbed up to put his bed together. He paused when he sensed eyes on him. He jumped down and turned to see a man leaning against the cell, his green-blue eyes sizing Dean up.

“What the fuck do you want?” Dean snapped, noticing this guy wasn’t too big. He was just a little taller than Dean and firmly muscled, not really a big threat.

“Well now that isn’t the way you greet the man whose going to make your life a lot easier in here,” the man said, his voice smooth and cool. Dean noticed a couple other guys standing behind him, each shaking their heads. Now Dean was starting to feel concerned, considering the size of these guys.

“What’s your name?” the man guy asked, lifting his angled eyebrows. His hair was dark, almost black and just a little long.

“Winchester,” Dean said flatly, now wondering what these guys wanted.

“You’re first name,” the man ordered.

“Listen, I’m not going to be anyone’s little bitch so you can just forget it,” Dean snapped, making sure to stand firmly.

The man smirked and shook his head with a light chuckle, “You can’t be sure about that,” he said, “Now tell me your name.”

Dean felt something in his body urging him that this guy was dangerous. He took a deep breath, “Name’s Dean,” he said flatly.

The man smiled a warm smile, “Well Dean, my name is Michael.”

Dean gave him a nod, “Who are your buddies?”

“You don’t have to worry about them,” Michael said before walking more into the cell. He gazed around, “You cell mates with Castiel?”

Dean just stared at him, feeling his blood start to rush as the hair on the back of his neck stood tall. He had a natural instinct for picking out the dangerous men and this guy was sending off vibes big time.

“I think you’d be safer with me,” Michael said after a moment, “I can make sure you’re nice and cozy here.”

“Screw you. As I said, I belong to nobody,” Dean snapped, “I’ll be fine here.”

Michael’s expression was blank for a moment and before Dean could react, he felt himself slammed into the wall of the cell with Michael pressed up against him. Dean struggled to move but this guy held his wrists down. 

Dean turned his eyes to where the two other men stood in front of the cell, blocking it with their massive bodies.

“Get the fuck off of me,” Dean growled, trying to swing.

“I suggest you show me some respect. I can assure you that you do not want to be with the others. They will not hesitate to have their way with you,” Michael purred against Dean’s ear.

Dean felt his heart racing in his chest as this guy seemed a lot stronger than he looked. He took a deep breath, “I said no,” he ground out.

Michael pulled back slightly to stare into Dean’s eyes and he swore there was sympathy in them, “You will say yes, Dean because you will want my protection. The only thing I ask is that you be loyal to me.”

“No,” Dean snapped, taking all of his willpower not to finch when Michael lifted his hand. Michael grinned lightly before running his fingers over Dean’s cheek.

“Leave him alone, Michael,” another voice broke through and Dean recognized it as Castiel’s.

Michael smirked at Dean before letting go and stepping back. Dean tried to take a swing but his hand was smacked away by Michael, who wasn’t even looking. 

“Castiel…I’d like to trade cell-mates with you,” Michael said, “I can give you that favor you needed.”

Dean felt a lump in his throat as Castiel’s eyes sparked with interest. Michael glanced at the two men on either side of Castiel and they both gave a nod then walked a few feet away from the cell.

“Out,” Castiel said to Dean, who shook his head.

“No way. You are not bargaining me away like some friggen horse,” Dean snapped with annoyance.

“Dean, leave this cell right now or I promise you’ll be Michael’s new cellmate without another thought,” Castiel said firmly. 

Dean wanted to stand back but somehow he knew he had no say. He glared at Michael and Castiel before walking out.

Once he was outside, he felt another wave of hair standing as a bunch of other prisoners all stared at him in a way that wasn’t entirely comfortable. Dean ignored them and leaned back against the wall beside his cell. The two men who were with Michael turned to stare behind him.

Just as Dean turned, he found himself being closed in by four more guys. He stood straight and stared defiantly down at the one closest to him. He had short blonde hair and ice blue eyes. He looked completely cold and emotionless.

“Aren’t you just a pretty one,” the man said with a smirk, “I noticed Michael eyeing you.”

“Go screw yourself,” Dean growled, “Get out of my face or I’ll knock you out.”

The guys just started laughing and shaking their heads and the leader, as Dean noted, just smirked a cruel smile.

“I see Michael has already come to you,” the man said, staring blankly, “I can assure you that you don’t want anything to do with him.” 

“Listen, I don’t want anything to do with anyone so get the hell away from me or you’ll regret it,” Dean growled lowly, trying to stay intimidating. He was warned long ago by both his dad and his ‘teacher’ that if he ever went to prison, he was a dead man. He was said to be too pretty for prison.

“Lucifer, I suggest you back off,” one of Michael’s men said, shoving at two of Lucifer’s men.

Dean felt his stomach turn at the name ‘Lucifer’ and he knew this guy had to be very bad to deem that name. He also thought of the irony of the names, Michael and Lucifer.

Lucifer backed away from Dean to turn to the others who looked ready to start a fight with his guys. Lucifer held up a hand to his men who both nodded and stepped back. Dean noticed other prisoners staring and starting to walk over as if a nice fight was about to break out.

Dean instantly went to move but one of the bigger guys placed a hand on his chest and shoved him back.

Michael took that moment to walk out with Castiel and his eyes darkened when they set on Lucifer, who also glared at him right back.

Dean could sense the dark atmosphere from the two men and he suspected everyone else did as well because it became scarily silent.

For a moment, the two men stood close, each staring defiantly before Michael turned and snapped his fingers. Instantly, Michael’s men began to follow as he turned around to leave. Lucifer then did the same, taking his men with him.

Castiel stared at Dean for a long moment before giving him a nod and walking away.

Dean let out the breath he had been holding before swiftly sliding into his cell. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do. All he knew was that he needed to get out and fast.

. . .

Dean sat alone on the bleachers when they got their time outside. He kept his guard up, watching as several others spoke amongst themselves and glanced in his direction.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel said from the side.

Dean nearly jumped in shock at how this guy just came out of nowhere. He spun around to stare at blue eyes. Castiel was sitting stiffly with his overshirt slightly unbuttoned.

“Hi,” Dean said after a moment, noticing how people began to look away once they noticed Castiel. Dean wondered if this guy was a big deal in the prison.

“You should know that I refused Michael’s offer,” Castiel said after a moment.

“I don’t need any favors from you,” Dean said flatly.

“I did it because I allowed Lucifer to be with my last cellmate and…well, as you can see, he is no longer here,” Castiel said slowly, “He was a nice guy.”

Dean was silent after that, realizing that Lucifer had to be a lot worse than Michael.

“You should know that you will have to choose a side or you will not last long in here,” Castiel said firmly.

“Why are there sides…what is this, high school?” Dean said, shaking his head, “I don’t like either of the guys who confronted me.”

“I would normally suggest Michael for someone as pretty as you but he seems to have taken a rare interest in you,” Castiel said.

“I’m not going to be someone’s little bitch,” Dean said, shaking his head.

“I am just trying to warn you,” Castiel said, staring around.

“What about you? Who do you side with?” Dean asked.

“Nobody,” Castiel said with a shrug, “I’m fine with both of them. I have a group of others. I’d say you could join us but I’m not entirely sure what you’ve done in the past therefore, I don’t know how the others would take to you.”

Dean just stared down, “I’m sure if you knew, you’d throw me out.”

“You don’t know anything about what I would do,” Castiel said flatly, his expression blank.

“I used to interrogate people,” Dean said slowly, finding it odd how he trusted this guy.

“Torture and kill?” Castiel asked, straight to the point.

Dean licked his lips for a moment before nodding.

“What reasons did you have?” Castiel asked, lifting his eyebrows.

“Yeah, they all deserved it if that’s what you’re asking. They had it coming,” Dean replied smoothly, wondering if that information would be enough to pass around and get people to leave him alone. He pondered just letting the full truth come out and how he had a lot of connections. 

“Dean Winchester, you have a visitor,” a guard shouted, slamming his hand on the gate. 

Dean turned to him and nodded as he stood up to walk down the bleachers. Castiel simply sat there, soundless as Dean began to walk towards the fence. He paused when his eyes set on another prisoner watching him from the corner of the yard. Dean felt his stomach turn with absolute dread when he recognized the man as the exact one who tortured Dean for months before he taught Dean all he knew about torture himself. This was the one man that Dean feared more than anyone or anything. The one man who was supposed to be dead; Alastair.

Alastair’s eyes landed on Dean and the corners crinkled with the smirk Dean knew all too well. It was that moment that Dean realized how truly screwed he was.

“Winchester,” the guard snapped and Dean took a deep breath before following him.

. . .

Dean took long, deep breaths as he was brought to the meeting room.

“You have friends in high places,” a guard said before giving Dean a push.

Dean stared around for a moment before his eyes landed on a man he thought he’d never see again. He smiled and stood up, “It’s nice to see you, Dean,” he said, holding out a hand.

Dean stared wide-eyed, “Dad?” he asked as he sat down.

His father, John, stared around and shook his head, “No, it’s Allen Carthen, you’re lawyer,” he said slowly.

Dean just swallowed thickly before sitting down with John. He couldn’t even believe his eyes as he stared at the man he hadn’t seen in years, “What are you doing here? Where have you been?” he asked, feeling somewhat angry that he had been looking everywhere and his father obviously didn’t want to be found.

“I’ve been busy, Dean,” John said in a quiet voice, “I am not far from finding your mother’s killer.”

“Then why haven’t you had me help?” Dean asked, having the urge to punch the table.

“It’s too dangerous,” John said, shaking his head, “You were fine on your own with the little stuff.”

“I got caught,” Dean growled, “held at gunpoint by this wife beater’s wife. They conned me so they could turn me in and get the money.”

“Dean…I’m going to get you out of here,” John said, shaking his head, “I’m sorry this happened.”

Dean ground his teeth and could see the concern in his father’s eyes, “How long?” he asked, “and how are you going to do that?”

“We got Bobby out, remember?” John said, “It’s possible.”

“That’s because you managed to pay off the friggen cops holding him. He was in a holding cell…not a friggen prison!” Dean hissed, “It’s not possible.”

“There are already a group of guys trying to break out,” John whispered as he fumbled with thumbs.

“What?” Dean asked, staring around but nobody was close enough to hear.

“I need you to find the mastermind of it,” John said slowly, “when you find him, you need to tell him…” he took a deep breath, “just tell him ‘the righteous man sheds blood’.”

“What?” Dean asked, pulling back a little to shake his head, “What does that even mean?”

“Just tell him,” John snapped, earning a few glances. He hushed down, “That’s an order, Dean.”

Dean took a deep breath then nodded, “Fine…so who is this guy?”

Dean could tell by looking at his father that he was hiding something, “His name is Sam…Sam Campbell.”

Dean recognized the name at once, “As in, my grandfather?” he asked incredulously.

John shook his head, “No…he just has the same name.”

Dean glanced at him skeptically, “You’re leaving something out. I know you.”

John took a deep breath, “Just do as I say. I’ll be checking in every day to check on you.”

“Okay!” Dean said slowly, “When is this going down?”

“It takes time. Talk to Sam,” John said sternly.

“Alright,” Dean said, defeated. He never disobeyed his father’s orders.

“So how have you been here, anyways?” John asked slowly. For how little his father ever showed emotion, Dean was surprised to see the genuine concern.

Dean took a deep breath as he remembered who he just saw, “Alastair is here,” he said.

In that exact moment, Dean saw the color drain out of his father’s face. John composed himself a moment later, “Don’t let him get to you, Dean, you hear me?”

Dean pressed his lips together and shook his head, “I can’t do this,” he said, “I can’t face him like this.”

“You aren’t stupid, Dean. Figure it out. Whatever happens, don’t let Alastair have his way or you will be dead in two days,” John said and for the first time, his voice shook.

Dean closed his eyes and pressed his face into his hands, “I don’t know how long I can last. I’ve already had two guys trying to get to me.”

“Who?” John demanded, “Did anyone touch you?”

Dean shook his head, staring at his fuming father, “No, nobody has. They seem to care a lot about the opinion of my cell mate.”

John nodded, “Okay,” he said, “Well, I have to go make some arrangements. Talk to Sam…remember what I told you.”

Dean stood up with his father and gave a strong nod, “Yes sir,” he said before allowing the guards to pull him away.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean just lay in his bed as he thought about Alastair being at the prison. And his father. His dad was alive and fine…he was going to get him out one way or another. Now he just had to find this 'Sam' guy that had the same name as his grandfather.

"Hey Cas," Dean said, not even realizing he already nicknamed the guy until he spoke.

"My name is Castiel…or are we acquainted enough for pet names," Castiel said in a low voice.

Dean lifted his eyebrows, "Uh…Sorry, I didn't mean any offense," he said.

Castiel chuckled, "I'm just messing with you," he said, "What's going on?"

"Do you know someone named 'Sam Campbell'?" Dean asked casually.

It was completely silent for a few moments before Castiel rose, his eyes narrowed, "What do you need with him?"

Dean bit his lip as he sat up, "I just need to talk to him about something."

"I know Sam," Castiel said, his eyes returning to their former softness, "I will tell him you asked."

"No, I need to talk to him," Dean said, narrowing his eyes back, "Either you tell me or someone else does."

"Alright. Tomorrow at lunch. Table in the back, you'll find me with him," Castiel said slowly, "I suggest you aren't late."

Dean nodded, now wondering what his dad was getting him into with talking to this Sam guy. He watched as Castiel turned before sliding his shirt off. Dean wanted to look away but he found his eyes roaming over the smooth, lightly tanned skin. He also noticed the several scars covering the guy's lower back. His eyes then set on the two large, intricate and absolutely bad ass looking feathered wings tattooed on this guy's back. It all then clicked into place. He would recognize that tattoo anywhere. That and the name. He now remembered who Castiel was and how he knew him.

"I've seen you," Dean suddenly said, "Well, I've seen you on TV."

"Have you?" Castiel asked before sliding on a new shirt.

"Yeah…there was a special on about you," Dean said, wondering if he was digging his own grave.

"There is a show about me?" Castiel asked with a head tilt.

"Well, an episode about what you did and when you were caught," Dean said, staring at this guy who just seemed too innocent to have killed eight people.

"Well, what is said on television is not always true," Castiel said flatly.

"Some call you a hero," Dean said after a moment before lying down on the bed. He felt as Castiel slid into his own spot. It was silent for the rest of the night.

. . .

Dean scanned the chow area for where he was supposed to meet Castiel. He stiffened when he felt a hand wrap around his waist before pulling him against a body. All he needed to hear was the familiar sound of purring to know it was Alastair. Dean took a deep breath, fear icing his veins as memories piled through his brain. He couldn't even react as lips brushed his ear, "Been a while. Did you miss me?"

"Go screw yourself," Dean snapped, spinning around to be face to face with one of the men who ruined his life.

Alastair smirked and Dean noticed he was a lot bigger than he remembered, "You disappoint me, Dean. Did you not listen to anything I taught you?"

Dean ground his teeth, noticing how a lot of eyes were on them. A few guards were moving closer, each making sure a fight wouldn't break out.

Alastair smirked at Dean before winking and walking away. Dean watched closely, his heart pounding against his ribcage. He could feel his body start to shake as more memories seared through his mind, making him feel sick to his stomach.

He gasped, his heart leaping as he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He spun around, lifting his fist to slam into the culprit. He felt his knuckles connect with bone as the culprit stumbled back from the hit.

"Hey!" a guard shouted and Dean instantly snapped out of it, watching as the room became silent and he was face to face with a tall, muscular man with shaggy brown hair.

The man stared down at him, his eyes filled with a darkness and Dean wasn't sure why but something about this guy was familiar. The man wiped his mouth with his sleeve before taking a deep breath, "I heard you wanted to talk to me," he said, glancing around as the others went back to what they were doing.

"Who are you?" Dean asked firmly.

"My name is Sam Campbell," he said, "come over to the table."

Dean nodded and began to follow Sam over to a table near the back where Castiel was sitting with two other guys. One of them was short with amber-gold eyes and the other was taller and thin with light blue eyes.

"Hello Dean," Castiel said slowly.

Sam sat down in his spot beside the shorter guy, "Alright…what do you have to say?"

"I was told to tell you that the righteous man sheds blood," Dean almost whispered as he leaned over the table.

Sam, Castiel and the short guy each glanced at each other knowingly and the taller guy with blue eyes just seemed amused.

Sam gave him a long look, "take a seat then."

Dean took a deep breath and glanced around to where he could see Michael standing up to watch him on one side and Lucifer on the other. Dean sat down between Castiel and Sam.

"You are going to tell me where you heard that," Sam said first.

"From a guy I work with," Dean said flatly, "I won't say his name but he told me to find you and tell you that."

Sam nodded and glanced over at the shorter one, who Dean realized had a very unique aura about him.

"He's got the top secret clearance," Sam said after a moment. He turned back to Dean, "Someone really cares about you."

Dean nodded, wondering what exactly his dad was doing to get him out.

"So I guess you should meet the gang…you know Castiel," he said.

Dean nodded.

"I'm Gabriel," the shorter man said with a smile.

"Call me Balthazar," the taller, blue eyed man said.

Dean gave them both a nod, "Dean."

"Well Dean, you're entire prison routine is about to change," Sam said, "follow me after this. Don't bother going to your assigned work."

"You realize Zachariah is going to want more money," Balthazar said.

"What part of 'top secret' do you not understand?" Castiel said in a low voice, "Obviously, someone is already taking care of that on the outside. You need to worry about what happens in here."

Balthazar just glanced at Castiel then nodded, "Fine. Then I have to go now," he stood up and left without another word.

"So what was that over there with ol' Al?" Gabriel asked.

Dean shook his head, "Oh that guy?" he asked, motioning to where he could feel Alastair's eyes on him, "He was just trying to intimidate me."

"Really? Because it looked to me like you two know each other," Sam said with narrowed eyes.

"Just someone I knew on the other side…and I can tell you I don't like him," Dean said in a low voice.

The three others at the table exchanged looks then turned back to Dean.

"Well, you're in now," Sam said, "There are things you're gonna need to know."

. . .

Dean was then informed all about the escape. Sam apparently was an absolute genius not to mention he had been working on the break out for three years now. It was all going to happen in two weeks from then. He was informed about what his title, 'top secret' meant. He was to be protected and one of the first to get through to freedom. From there, the ones working on the outside would take care of the rest.

Sam told him all about who was escaping. It was going to be Sam, Dean, Castiel, Gabriel, Michael, Lucifer, Balthazar and Crowley. Balthazar and Crowley were the go to guys if Dean needed anything. Balthazar would charge a lot but he was amazing as getting weapons. Crowley was great at gathering information and drugs or whatever else anyone wanted. He would either make a price there or strike a deal and collect later. He was warned to watch out about that part for if he didn't make good with his deal, he'd be dead that same day. Zachariah and Uriel were the two guards who were in on the break out.

Dean followed the others as they were walking out to a building that was in between two guard towers. It looked halfway broken down with the other half brand new. They were stopped outside of it by Uriel, who gave them all a nod before opening the door.

The moment the doors closed, Dean found himself being backed against the wall by Lucifer.

"Knock it off, Luce, we have work to do," Sam snapped as he yanked the boards off of a section of the room.

Dean just glared at Lucifer, who smiled and stepped back to help yank on the wood panels.

"Ignore him and you'll be fine," Michael whispered as he walked by to pick up tools.

"So how did you get so lucky as to join this little operation?" Crowley, as Dean guessed, said in a smug accent.

"None of your business," Dean said flatly as he walked over to see the supposed hole that had been being dug for the escape. It was behind the wood paneling, an open space with no doubt a fairly large tunnel.

"So how did all of this start?" Dean asked as he painted one of the other walls to make it look like work was getting done.

"I'll tell you more later," Castiel whispered to Dean as he glanced at Balthazar and Crowley. Dean remembered the 'security' thing and how only certain people knew certain things.

Dean nodded before continuing his work.

. . .

Dean bit down on his lip as he stared at the open stalls where the prisoners showered. He wasn't so much afraid of being naked around other men as he was with worrying about the questions that would no doubt rise once he showed his body.

"Get going or we'll share," a voice growled and Dean felt himself shoved by a man he didn't recognize. He took a deep breath before dropping his towel to stand under the surprisingly warm water. He could feel it washing away the filth of prison.

"Ooh look at those scars," Alastair's voice rung out and Dean closed his eyes, praying he was just imagining it. He turned to see Alastair staring at him with hunger in his eyes.

Dean knew his scars were bad and he had tried to cover some of the worst ones with tattoos but that didn't hide hardly any of them. All of the scars were from the four months with Alastair, who was too good at what he did.

"How I'd love to work on that canvas again," Alastair said before licking his lips and walking away.

. . .

"You have a lot of scars…what are they from?" Castiel asked as their rec time went on.

Dean glanced down from his bunk. Castiel was leaning against the wall.

"Not really in the mood to talk about it," Dean said simply before hopping down. He watched as Castiel nodded and pulled out his notebook.

"Do you want to know the real reason I started to kill?" Castiel asked.

Dean lifted his head in interest, "Yeah," he said.

Castiel nodded and closed his notebook, "It started when I was 17," he said, "I was living in my home with my father, brother and adopted siblings."

Dean lifted his eyebrows, "How many adopted siblings?" he asked.

"Three," Castiel said flatly, "the brother who still lived there, his name was Raphael. Gabriel had run away years before."

"Gabriel?" Dean questioned, wondering if it was the Gabriel who was there.

"Yes, the Gabriel who is here," Castiel said.

"I didn't know you two were brothers," Dean said, honestly surprised, "That was never mentioned in the show."

"Of course it wasn't…hardly anyone knows," Castiel said simply.

Dean nodded, "You look nothing alike," he noted.

Castiel smiled, "We get that," he said, "Gabriel takes after our mother."

Dean nodded and stared down for a moment as he thought about what it would have been like to have a brother. He was supposed to have one. He was four when his mother gave birth but all Dean knew was that it was a still born.

"When I was 17, my father took off without a trace, leaving Raphael custody of me and our adopted siblings," Castiel said, staring ahead, "The first thing Raphael wanted to do was get rid of them. He wanted them back into the adoption agency."

Dean lifted his eyebrows, not knowing this stuff. The show wasn't too specific on the past or details.

"So I started to fight for custody because I loved them and I knew that my father wanted them to be taken care of," Castiel explained, "To make it short, I won the battle. Gained full custody."

"That's good, right?" Dean asked.

Castiel just stared down, "I was supposed to get them the next day after that," he said, "I never got to see them again. Raphael killed all three of them."

Dean felt his stomach turn as a wave of nausea rolled over him. He didn't even know what to say but he knew Castiel wasn't expecting anything.

"When I found out," Castiel started, "Well, let's just say Raphael didn't make it very far. I killed him right in the home where we grew up."

"Sounds like he deserved it…" Dean growled under his breath.

"That was the moment I realized there was nothing left to lose. Gabriel was gone, my father was gone and my younger siblings were gone," Castiel said, "So I turned over a new leaf and realized my mission in life was to take out the evil and protect the innocent."

"You know there is nothing wrong with that," Dean said, "You took out so many bad guys that you were like my idol."

Castiel just gave a small smile, "I've heard that before."

"And the angel wings spray painted around their bodies is brilliant," Dean added, something inside of him fluttering to actually meet the guy he used to admire stories about. His dad actually used to tell him about the murders.

Castiel smiled, "Yeah," he said, "I am an angel of the Lord."

Dean couldn't help but smile as his heart skipped a beat, hearing those words. He had heard about that being Castiel's other trademark saying but he never thought he'd actually hear the words from the man himself without being murdered.

It was silent for a few minutes before Dean spoke, "I used to work with Alastair," he said.

Castiel turned to him, "You did?" he asked, seeming honestly surprised.

Dean swallowed thickly before nodding, "Yeah…from when I was eleven until I was fifteen," he said.

"How did you meet Alastair?" Castiel questioned and Dean figured he knew Alastair's reputation so it was obvious what Dean's line of work was.

"When I was ten…I was taken right off the street while being the look-out for my dad," Dean said slowly, not wanting to relive the memories but it felt so good to get it off his chest.

Dean decided to continue, "I was brought to an abandoned warehouse…Alastair…he started torturing me for information on my dad. Three months straight of pure torture; he was really good at what he did," he explained, shivering at the memories, "He knew how to keep me alive and conscious so I could feel everything."

Castiel's eyes gained darkness to them as he listened.

"I never gave up information on my dad so Alastair changed his method. He said he'd stop if I picked up the scalpel to torture others for him," Dean said, his stomach turning with guilt, "It only took me one more month after that to break. I picked up the knife."

"I don't blame you," Castiel said after a moment, "You were still a child. I am honestly surprised you lasted that long. I know of Alastair's methods."

Dean had no idea why but that made him feel a little better, "My dad ended up finding me years later. He brought me to safety."

"How did you get started in the life?" Castiel asked curiously.

"When I was four, a man came into my home and murdered my mother. That's when it all started," Dean explained, "I didn't know anything about what my dad was doing until I was eight."

"Have you found the man responsible?" Castiel questioned.

Dean shook his head, "Not yet," he said, "though with my new set of skills, I was getting pretty close."

"When we get out of here, I promise to do whatever I can to help bring that man to justice," Castiel said firmly.

Dean nodded and gave a small smile.

"Do you have any siblings?" Castiel asked as he glanced out of the cell then turned back in.

Dean shook his head, "No…just before my mom was killed, she had a still born. I was supposed to have a brother."

"I'm sorry," Castiel said slowly, "Do you know what his name was?"

Dean gave a small nod, "Sam," he said, "He was named Sammy."

Castiel thought about it for a moment, "How old are you?" he questioned casually.

"Twenty eight," Dean replied without thinking. He had no idea why but he felt comfortable around Castiel.

"Interesting," Castiel said, recalling that Sam Campbell was twenty four. It could have been coincidental but from the fact that Sam grew up without knowledge of his mother, only that he was given away just after birth seemed to make Castiel more curious.

"How old are you?" Dean asked.

"Twenty six," Castiel replied quickly.

Dean jumped a little when he heard a bang on the cell door before Zachariah appeared, "Winchester, visitation," he said flatly.

Dean nodded and instantly followed the guard.


	3. Chapter 3

. . .

Dean sighed in relief to see his father there, wearing his suit like any other lawyer you would see. He sat down at the table then gazed around. His eyes set on Michael, who was sitting with another man who definitely had a Fed vibe to him. The big, elder Fed guy was talking and Michael had his shoulders slumped down and head in his hands. After a moment, Michael snapped his head up and glanced in Dean’s direction.

Dean quickly turned his attention to his dad, who looked curious about what his son was doing.

“I’m guessing you met Michael,” John said, taking a deep breath.

Dean nodded, “I met all seven of them,” he said.

John stared sternly, “Has anyone tried to hurt you yet?”

Dean shook his head, not willing to admit to his father just how terrified he really was of Alastair.

“Who is your cell mate?” John asked after a moment.

“Castiel,” Dean said, watching from the corner of his eye as Michael nodded to the older man before standing up while sliding something into his pocket.

“The Castiel?” John asked, arching an eyebrow.

Dean nodded, “Yeah the one you used to tell me about.”

“Dean, you need to be careful with the group you are getting out with,” John whispered, “Some of them are very dangerous men…even for us.”

“I think I know who to trust,” Dean said simply.

“No, you don’t,” John hissed, “From the way you keep spying on Michael, it’s clear you don’t know the limits.”

“I’m going to be around these guys every day, I want to know what’s up with them,” Dean snapped.

“You need to mind your own business and focus on keeping yourself alive,” John growled, 

“Alright,” Dean said, “I’m going to go now. We are heading out to work in the room soon.”

John didn’t say anything as Dean walked away. Dean lifted his eyebrows to see Sam make his way into the meeting room. As the guards checked over Dean, he watched through crack in the door as Sam made his way to the table where Dean had just been.

. . .

Dean watched from his cell as Michael slid Balthazar over a roll of cash. Most others wouldn’t notice gestures like that but Dean was trained in watching people to figure out how best to deal with them.

“What are you staring at?” Castiel asked from behind.

Dean just continued to stare as Balthazar walked away and he felt his stomach turn when Michael’s eyes set on him. Dean gave him a smile, hoping it would come off that he wasn’t just spying. He then walked more into the cell, turning to face Castiel, who was lying on his bed with his sketchbook, “I was just thinking,” Dean said.

“Hey,” Michael’s voice cut and Dean felt his heart pick up in pace.

Dean slowly turned to him and he knew he was caught by the way Michael eyed him suspiciously. Dean took a deep breath, “What do you want?” he asked, trying to sound normal.

“Why have you been watching me?” Michael said, his tone flat. 

Dean just lifted his chin, “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said.

Dean gasped when he felt his body slammed roughly against the wall before Michael had him pinned with one hand on his chest and the other just beside his head.

“Michael, what do you think you’re doing?” Castiel asked and Dean just gave him a look that said ‘back off’. 

“I saw you earlier watching me,” Michael growled, his voice filled with venom and Dean felt his entire body scream ‘danger’. He tried to move but Michael shoved him harder.

“I wasn’t watching you,” Dean ground out, his heart racing.

“I will only ask one more time,” Michael said in a dark, cold voice, “Why are you watching me?”

Dean knew he was caught and from what he had picked up from his dad, Michael was the wrong person to mess with. He realized there was only one thing he could do, “Okay okay,” Dean said, holding up his hands, “I have been watching you.”

Michael’s expression turned to malice, “Why?” he asked.

Dean glanced over Michael’s shoulder to see Castiel’s blue orbs fill with fear.

“I’ve been thinking about what you said,” Dean said quickly.

“About what?” Michael asked, his tone calming.

“About being with you…and I just...can’t stop thinking about it…especially with some of the guys threatening me around here,” Dean said, hating that he was giving in but he realized then that if Michael knew what he saw, he’d be killed.

Michael’s expression changed to curiosity with a hint of satisfaction, “Is that so? Prove it.”

Dean swallowed his pride before placing on his best fake smirk. He then lifted his chin while pulling Michael closer until their lips were touching. He had to hold back the gag that wanted to happen as Michael wrapped arms around his waist to pull him close as he slid his tongue in, lapping all through Dean’s mouth.

Dean had to take a breath to catch oxygen as Michael pulled away with a smirk on his face, “I was wondering when you would come to your senses.”

Dean plastered on a fake smile, “Yeah,” he said, wanting to tear out his hair.

Michael just shook his head before walking out.

Dean gasped and groaned as he let his body slide down the wall until he was sitting down. He placed his head against his knees which were bent up to his chest.

“Dean?” Castiel asked and Dean felt more humiliated to know the other man just watched that moment.

Dean regained control of himself and turned to the blue eyes as Castiel leaned down in front of him.

“Why did you tell Michael you wanted him?” Castiel questioned, “I know it was a lie. I can tell a lie from a mile away.”

Dean just stared at him, “When I was at visitation earlier, I saw him with some guy then I saw him just now with someone else,” he figured not to mention specifics.

Castiel sighed, “Dean, you cannot just spy on someone like Michael without consequences.”

“What exactly is up with that guy? I haven’t heard anything about why he’s here,” Dean said, now even more afraid.

Castiel pressed his lips together, “Nobody knows much about him. It is mostly just rumors.”

“Like what?” Dean asked.

Castiel slowly sat down beside Dean, “Some people think he works with the secret service as an assassin.”

Dean lifted his eyebrows, “Really?” he asked.

Castiel nodded, “He’s said to take out the very famous and well known people. He can make it look like an accident without even trying.”

Dean felt his stomach turn, “Are you serious? How did he end up here then?”

“A lot of people believe he came here willingly to complete a mission,” Castiel said, “To assassinate another prisoner.”

“You mean Lucifer?” Dean asked.

Castiel nodded, “That’s what people say…one thing I do know for sure is that Michael and Lucifer are brothers. I overheard them talking once.”

Dean lifted his eyebrows, “Are you kidding me?” he asked, finding it odd how everyone in their little escape group seemed to be related.

“Lucifer has been targeted by the Feds for a long time now. They wanted him eliminated, not just imprisoned,” Castiel explained, “Apparently, Lucifer is a leader of a very large and dangerous gang that call themselves ‘demons’. I assume that’s how he obtained his name.”

Dean just stared ahead, running a hand through his hair, “I don’t know what to do. I pretty much just gave Michael permission to do what he wanted with me.”

Castiel was silent, “I honestly have no way to help you.”

Dean had no idea why but he felt awful because he was just starting to like this Castiel guy. He had hoped, somewhere deep down, that he might like him back but Dean couldn’t imagine someone like Cas wanting him. The only reason he was really talking at the moment was because Dean was part of the escape group.

Dean felt fear grip his throat as Uriel walked up to the cell, “Time for work,” he said flatly.

Dean took a deep breath and stood up just as Castiel did. They then made their way out.

. . .

Dean felt his heart hammering in his chest as he leaned down to refill the paint trays. He set his eyes on Sam, who was climbing up out of the tunnel to get something to drink.

“Hey,” Dean said, standing up.

Sam turned to him, “What’s up?” he asked as he sipped at his water.

Dean took a deep breath, wondering if it was a bad idea to ask, “That guy you were visiting with…who is he?”

“Why do you care?” Sam asked, looking alarmed.

“I’m just curious…I’ve seen him before,” Dean said quickly, hoping to sound casual.

“He’s my dad,” Sam said after a moment.

Dean felt chills run through his body at those words. He shook his head, knowing he had to have heard it wrong. He was about to speak but his eyes set on Michael, who was climbing out of the tunnel with Lucifer.

“You alright?” Sam asked, noticing Dean’s stiffened posture. He turned to see Dean staring at Michael and Lucifer.

Dean quickly looked away to continue dumping paint into the trays. He stiffened when he felt the back of his shirt grabbed. He let go of the paint brush as he was lifted to his feet. He felt his heart race as he was pulled backwards until him and Michael were in the opposite corner of the room.

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?” Sam snapped loudly, “Michael, you know better. Top Secret…remember that.”

Michael sighed and Dean allowed himself to be held against the wall. After hearing about Michael, he was terrified and his body instinctively just knew this guy was a lot more dangerous than he looked.

“It’s okay…you want this don’t you, Dean?” Michael said, his green-blue eyes examining Dean up and down.

Dean wanted to scream ‘hell no’ but he just nodded, “Yeah,” he said, his voice shaking.

“Wow Michael…I give you props. Didn’t think you had it in you to lay claim on a Winchester,” Lucifer mused.

Dean turned wide eyes to him, wondering what he meant by that comment.

“Oh, I know all about your history with Alastair…and what you and your daddy do to your victims,” Lucifer said, smirking, “I have to admit, I was shocked to see that the infamous Dean Winchester was…well, you. You are a lot more scrawny and pretty than I expected.”

Dean just stared at him then closed his eyes as he felt Michael’s hands roaming his body and it almost seemed like he was checking for weapons.

Michael turned to where Sam and Lucifer were just staring, “Go back in the tunnel. We got it covered out here.”

Lucifer just rolled his eyes and shook his head and Sam seemed concerned for a moment but he vanished into the hole.

Dean felt fear striking his nerves as he realized how alone he was with Michael.

“Hey…I was thinking. I don’t want –“ Dean gasped and shut his mouth as he felt something cold and sharp press up against his throat. He stiffened and closed his eyes, not wanting to move an inch as the blade or whatever was pressed against his Adam’s apple.

“I know you weren’t watching me because you wanted this,” Michael growled, “You will tell me why you were watching…who are you working for?”

Dean took long, deep breaths to calm himself down, “I swear I don’t work for anyone,” he said.

Michael slid a blunt side of the blade down Dean’s chest before sliding it up his shirt. Dean shuddered at the feel of the sharp edge pressing against his stomach. 

“I’ve worked with cons my entire life,” Michael hissed into Dean’s ear, “I know when someone is lying through their teeth.”

“I swear I wasn’t trying to watch you,” Dean managed to say. He winced when he felt the blade slide into his skin before a trail of sticky, wet blood slid down his stomach.

“What did you see?” Michael demanded.

“I only saw you talking to that guy earlier…then I just saw you give Balthazar money,” Dean said quickly, not wanting to be killed right before escaping.

Michael stared at him for a moment, “Alright,” he said, “Why are you interested in what I do?”

“I just want to know who I’m escaping with,” Dean said, “So if something goes wrong, I know who to go to.”

Michael just stared at him emotionless before pulling the blade back to where it vanished into Michael’s sleeve.

Dean gasped and began to pant as he realized he was just starting to breathe properly.

“You are going to help me then,” Michael said.

Dean ran a hand through his hair, “I don’t want to get involved.”

“You are involved now,” Michael said flatly, “and if you don’t comply, then I will guarantee your death within the next 24 hours.”

“He will not do anything for you,” Castiel’s voice growled.

Dean turned his eyes to see the blue eyed man standing there, expression one of darkness.

Michael just sighed and turned, “Castiel, I do not need you to get involved.”

Castiel just stared at him, “Back away from Dean,” he said.

“What will you do? Dean already gave himself to me,” Michael said with a shrug, “He is mine now.”

“Not unless I take him from you,” Castiel said darkly.

“Screw you both,” Dean snapped, “I don’t belong to anyone.”

“You shut your mouth,” Michael said, holding up his hand and Dean could see the blade clearly. He was astonished someone could get something like it into a prison. It was the average size of a dagger and it gleamed in silver with the blade curved intricately. The handle was shining ebony with winged designs swirling around the name ‘Castiel’ which was written in gold.

Dean stared at it and realized Castiel couldn’t see the weapon from the way it was hidden. He was about to speak but he watched in shock as Castiel swung at Michael as he turned back to him.

Michael stumbled back and rubbed his face, “Oh, now you’ve asked for it,” he growled before moving forward.

Dean watched with fear as Michael swung back, clearly knowing what he was doing as Castiel was thrown back into the wall. Castiel regained his footing a lot faster than most people could. It didn’t take long until they were full blown fist fighting. Dean was terrified of Castiel being stabbed to death.

“Hey!” the others shouted as they climbed out of the tunnel from listening to the racket. 

Castiel hunched over as a knee connected with his stomach

“Cas!” Dean managed to shout as he watched the blade slide down Michael’s sleeve and back into his hand.

Castiel jerked upright and threw a punch directly into Michael’s armpit. Michael hissed out and went to swing the blade but Castiel managed to grab his arm and twist it until it was behind Michael. The smaller man then kicked Michael’s legs in one sweep and in a crash, they were both on the ground, Castiel on Michael’s back, his knee pressing into the other man’s lower back.

Castiel yanked the blade from Michael’s hand as he used his other hand to grip Michael’s throat and lift him.

“You need me alive just as much as I need you alive,” Castiel growled, “and you aren’t killing anyone in this group.”

Michael just glared ahead.

Castiel glanced down at the blade in his hand and he felt chills run through his body before a wave of anger, “Seriously Michael?” he asked as he gripped the other man’s neck tighter, “You were going to kill Lucifer with this and frame me? Where did you even get it?”

Michael just stared at the wall, not even bothering to move.

Dean glanced over to see everyone just watching, each apparently afraid to get involved. Dean was just shocked at the way Castiel just fought. He had never seen anything like it in person.

Castiel quickly climbed off of Michael and stood up straight as the door swung open. Zachariah stood there, pointing a gun at them. 

At once, everyone who was on their feet held up their hands and Dean wondered where Castiel managed to hide the blade in time.

“Is there a problem here?” Zachariah asked, eyeing Michael then the others.

Everyone was quiet as Michael rose to his feet, spitting out blood.

“Try it again and your entire operation is over,” Zachariah said darkly before closing the door again.

Dean glanced over at Castiel and Michael, who were just staring at one another, each covered in cuts and bruises.

“Well what are you doing? Get back to work,” Michael snapped before spitting out more blood.

Everyone decided it to be the best move and went back to what they were doing. Lucifer remained in front of the hole, staring at Michael with a look of pure betrayal in his eyes. Dean could see then just how similar they looked. He knew that if Michael’s hair wasn’t so dark, they would honestly look like brothers.

After a moment, Lucifer turned and climbed back into the tunnel. Michael glanced over at Dean before moving to climb in with the others.

“Michael, I think you should stay out here,” Castiel said, holding the blade in his hand once more.

“You can’t tell me what to do,” Michael snapped, “You know that, too. When this is over, you better watch your back.”

“I don’t trust the safety of the others when you are in that condition,” Castiel said and Michael just remained silent before moving to the paint.

Dean realized then that Castiel knew more about Michael than he was letting on. He was surprised to see Michael just nod before turning to start painting.

. . .

“Cas, can I ask you something?” Dean questioned as he sat on the floor, fumbling with the pencil he had found on the floor.

“What is it?” Castiel asked, sliding the blade beneath his mattress as he sat up.

“Is there something you aren’t telling me?” Dean asked, hoping he wasn’t going too far.

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Dean smiled slightly at how he thought the head tilt was adorable despite the way he watched Castiel take down someone like Michael, “About Michael.”

Castiel was silent for a moment and Dean could see a flash of worry pass over his features.

“You know more than you’re letting on,” Dean said, “I know the look.”

Castiel shifted slightly, glancing at the closed bars before turning back to Dean, “Alright,” he said, “Michael and Lucifer are my cousins.”

Dean lifted his eyebrows, “Are you serious?” he asked ,”Is everyone in here related?”

Castiel shrugged then nodded, “You cannot tell a single soul or you are dead and there is nothing I can do about it.”

Dean just stared, “I…I won’t say anything, I swear.”

“Good,” Castiel said before pulling the blade back out.

“What is that exactly…I saw your name on it,” Dean said.

“This is my blade,” Castiel said, running his long, slender fingers over the silver.

“Like…the blade? The one you used for your kills?” Dean asked.

Castiel nodded, “Yeah…I’ve missed it. Haven’t seen it since I was brought here.”

“Wow,” Dean said, staring down, “What’s the real story on how you got caught?”

Castiel took a long breath before beginning his explanation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and support. You are all awesome. Thank you.

. . .

. . .Castiel's Story. . .

Castiel made sure to scan his surroundings as he closed in on the home of his next prey. He would call them a victim but they surely weren't innocent. All of the people he killed deserved the death one way or another.

Once he noticed the coast was clear, he took in a breath of fresh air before sliding the can of spray paint into the pocket of his tan trench coat. He slid the blade up his sleeve then closed the door of his old pale yellow bug. He then walked towards the little cottage of the suburban neighborhood.

He glanced around to be sure nobody was watching before he leaned down to pick the lock. He smiled with satisfaction as he got it in record speed for that brand. He then gently pulled open the door and slid in, closing it behind him just as silently.

The house was dark with only the pale light from the moon illuminating off of the hardwood floor and other surfaces. Castiel licked his lips before creeping through the house he knew perfectly. The name of his prey was Constance Welch. Castiel was not against killing females. They were just as guilty as men.

Constance was Castiel's next target for when she discovered her husband cheated on her she had then resorted to murdering her own children and Castiel knew her next step would be suicide; he had seen her at a bridge multiple times, staring over it…though that wasn't going to happen because Castiel needed to bring his own brand of justice.

Castiel paused in the living room when he heard the sounds of someone walking down the hall, towards him. He swiftly moved to the wall to hide as he watched the slender form of the woman in a white nightgown. The light clicked on and Castiel took that moment to leap forward, slamming the woman into the floor.

Constance let out a shriek as she stared at Castiel, who was now standing up, his foot firmly on her hair to keep her from moving.

"Who are you?" she sobbed, freezing at the sight of the knife.

"My name is Castiel and I am an Angel of the Lord," Castiel said flatly before allowing the blade to slide into his hand. He was about to slam it down when he heard screeching sounds of tires on asphalt. He paused and glanced out the window. He felt his stomach drop as he noticed two cop cars outside.

Castiel swiftly ducked down and he was about to grab Constance but she scrambled to her feet and managed to get to the door before Castiel could react.

Castiel cursed under his breath as fear of 'the one who got away'. Those were the only reasons most serial killers were caught.

Without another thought, Castiel began to move through the shadows of the house, heading for the back exit.

He swung open the door and began to run out to where the woods were behind the house.

"Freeze!" a voice shouted.

Castiel paused, his heart pounding in his chest. He winced as lights began to shine on him as more cars pulled around the house. He could hear the sounds of guns readying.

"Drop the weapon and put your hands on your head!" an officer shouted.

Castiel knew at that moment that there was no escape. He felt his stomach turn as he held up one hand while leaning down to place the knife down by his feet. He then lifted both hands and placed them onto his head as he lowered to his knees. He was then swarmed by uniforms.

. . .

"So Constance was the one who ratted you out?" Dean asked, lifting his eyebrows.

"I realized my mistake after. I didn't notice the security camera on the residence," Castiel said, "Never seen one like it. That was how I was caught."

"Wow," Dean said, shaking his head, "It's always just the simple things that get you caught."

"How were you found?" Castiel questioned curiously.

Dean figured it would be fair; a story for a story.

. . .Dean's Story. . .

Dean watched from the corner of the street, staring into the dim lighting through the windows of the log home he stood near. He could see a man and woman arguing and he was just waiting for the bait.

Dean wanted nothing more than to run in that house and save the woman before she got a beating but he had to wait for the right moment. He had already spoken to the wife while impersonating an agent. He got information out of her about her husband.

Her husband was named Delvin Braner and this was not his first marriage. It was actually his third time getting married. His first wife was found dead after she 'committed suicide'. Dean had looked through the files and he knew for a fact it wasn't suicide. The lacerations on her neck as well as the way the cuts were on her wrist; it was clearly a murder but not enough evidence so Delvin walked away.

Only three months later, he had a new name and was married to his second wife. Needless to say, she was dead a month after that from a 'hit and run' that Delvin allegedly saw though he was the only witness. When Dean checked up on that, he noticed reading about the way her neck was snapped and the light bruising almost in the shape of hands that was on her skin.

Now, this Delvin guy was taking a swing at his new wife. Dean knew this guy was definitely bad and he couldn't wait to cut him up and spread his body parts all over the place. Dean smirked as the need to kill made his blood rush with anticipation. Dean had planned this out with the wife, who didn't want to be hurt any more. She knew Dean was coming and she was going to have the house ready. He didn't trust it at first but when she paid him to kill instead of turning him in, he knew it was fine.

Without another thought, Dean ran up to the door and kicked it in.

Delvin jumped back and glared, "Who the fuck are you?" he growled.

Dean glanced at the woman, Ally, as she began to back up in the kitchen. Dean then moved forward and dropped his bag.

It only took about ten seconds before Dean had Delvin nearly unconscious on the floor. Dean glanced over at Ally, where she was just standing against the wall with wide eyes. She had bruises on her face and a nice swollen eye.

Dean then lifted the resistant man and slung him over his shoulder before throwing him down on the couch. Dean was silent, ignoring the man pleading and screaming as Dean went to work, tying his hands with rope that wrapped around the end table on one side and tying his feet using the end table on the other side of the couch. He normally had a better place to do it but desperate times.

Dean then pulled the ball gag from his bag and pushed it into the man's mouth. Delvin's screams turned into muffled noise. Dean unrolled his pack of tools and scanned them before finding the scalpel. He liked to start with that because it always made the victim more terrified.

"You should probably go in another room," Dean said, turning to Ally.

She shook her head, her eyes emotionless, "No," she said, "I want to watch this bastard go down."

Dean smirked a little then cut open the shirt Delvin was wearing. More muffled shouts that Dean ignored before examining the top half of his canvas. He bit down on his lip, wondering where to start first. He decided to start over the ribs. Without another thought, he placed the scalpel against the left side and gently pushed down for enough pressure to break the skin. Delvin screamed against the gag helplessly as Dean slid the blade across the stomach with little twists and turns here and there to appease his artistic side.

After a minute or so, Dean froze when he heard the resounding click of a gun being cocked. He then felt the pressure of the steel being placed against his temple. Fuck, he was stupid to let his guard down.

"Drop the blade," Ally hissed in a flat, demanding tone.

Damn, Dean realized he shouldn't have gotten anyone else involved. There had been a few times where others really did pay him to kill but they never turned on him. He gently placed down the scalpel on top of Delvin then slowly stood, hands still in the air.

"Now turn around…slowly," Ally instructed and Dean did exactly that though before she could keep the gun pointed, he kicked up his leg, knocking it clean out of her hand. She hissed out in pain, cupping her hand and staring with wide, fearful eyes.

"You really think you can just get me like that?" Dean growled, stalking closer to her as she backed up.

Dean ground his teeth and grabbed her long hair before slamming her onto the ground. She let out a sob as she stared up with wide, tear filled eyes. She pleaded with him to let her go and she apologized. Normally, someone in this position would have killed her but Dean had looked into her past and she had nothing but a speeding ticket. Dean didn't kill anyone except for the bad ones.

Just as he was about to knock her out, he froze when the sounds of sirens blared right outside the house. He felt his stomach turn as he glanced towards the back door but there were already cop cars pulling up there. He knew then that he was screwed and they had him.

. . .

"So Ally was the one who turned you in?" Castiel asked.

"I guess I missed the part where his wife was a damn con," Dean muttered, "She wanted the money for turning me in with evidence of my crime."

"What happened to her?" Castiel wondered.

"At the moment, she's in witness protection," Dean said slowly, "I'll find her when I get out."

Castiel gave a smile, "I can help," he said.

Dean smiled back, "I know," he said.

Castiel nodded then he frowned slightly as he gazed back down. He seemed nervous about something. Dean was about to ask but the light turned off and everything went silent.

Dean slowly climbed into his bunk.

. . .

Everyone was quiet during breakfast…well, mostly. Gabriel was chatting away with everyone at their table.

"So Deano, what do you think of Cassie?" Gabriel asked as Castiel stood up and walked away.

"What about him?" Dean asked, not understanding.

"Aren't you the least bit curious to how he kicked major ass the other day?" Gabriel questioned.

Dean shrugged, "It's not my business," he said.

Gabriel just smirked and wrapped an arm around Sam's waist, "He's learning," Gabriel crooned into Sam's ear.

Dean realized just then how close the two men were and he wondered if they were actually lovers. That questioned was answered as he watched Sam lift Gabriel's face and start kissing him. The shorter man moaned like he was eating melted chocolate.

"None of that in here," a guard snapped as he slammed his hand on the table.

Gabriel sighed and sat back down in his seat. He picked up a hunk of apple and chewed on it.

"So Dean," Gabriel said through a mouthful of food, "What do you know about me being here?"

Dean shrugged, "Uh…nothing really," he said.

Gabriel smirked and licked his lips, "One of my girls that I sent to trick a guy into jumping out of a building was caught as a suspect and I confessed so she didn't take the time."

Dean lifted his eyebrows, "Really?" he asked.

Gabriel nodded, "I think someone also identified me as the guy who pushed a man into a sewer with an alligator."

Dean snorted, "Yeah, alligator in the sewer…like that would happen."

"It does if you put one in the sewer," Gabriel said with a shrug, "Guy deserved it. He was doing animal testing and he didn't give a damn."

"Sounds like a jerk," Dean mumbled, glancing around for Castiel.

"Winchester, visitor," Uriel said as he walked by.

Dean took a deep breath and glanced over at Sam, knowing he had to ask his dad about it.

. . .

Dean sat down across from his father, still trying to think of a way to bring it up.

"How are you?" John asked, glancing around.

"I'm fine," Dean said slowly, "But I have to ask you something."

"What?" John questioned.

"Who exactly is Sam?" Dean asked, his stomach turning when a flash of concern passed his father's features.

"He is just a kid who made a mistake and got locked up in here," John said flatly, "Why are you asking?"

"Because you came here to see him," Dean said flatly, "and when I asked Sam about you, he said you're his dad."

John just closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Dean…right now you need to focus on the task."

"No," Dean snapped, "I'm not doing anything until I get some answers from you."

"This is an order," John said, eyes narrowed.

"I don't give a crap. Tell me the truth or I won't listen to a thing you say," Dean said, shaking his head.

John just stared at him, "It's too complicated."

"Then I'm leaving," Dean said, getting ready to stand up.

"Wait," John said, holding up a hand.

Dean just turned back to him.

"He's your brother," John said after a moment.

Dean felt the words cut through him like ice before warmth, "I thought…you said Sammy died before he was born."

"That was a lie," John said, looking truly upset, "Mary had given him up when he was born. For his own protection."

Dean felt his stomach turn at the mention of his mom. He felt a sting in his eyes from tears daring to fall. He took a deep breath to compose himself, "So Sam is my little brother? How come you didn't tell me?"

"I wanted to keep him protected," John said after a moment, "The man who killed your mother. He was going to take Sam and there would have been nothing we could do about it."

"What?" Dean asked, his heart skipping a beat, "Why?"

"It's a really long story…one I will tell both you and Sam about once you get out," John said, placing his hands on the table.

Dean couldn't even believe that he was so close to his little brother for the past week without even knowing it. He had known something seemed familiar about the man.

"I'll tell Sam during our visit today," John said, staring down.

Dean nodded and blinked a few times to try and stop the tears but he felt one spill out anyways. He glanced to his side, hoping his father didn't see it.

"I love you, son. I will get you out," John said, "You just need to make it. I heard about what happened with you and Michael. I warned you to stay away from him."

Dean sighed, "Dad this isn't the time," he said.

"I just want you to be okay. You have another week in here," John said, "Just watch out for yourself."

Dean arched an eyebrow when he noticed his dad's hand reach slightly towards him. He then moved his hand to touch against John's and he felt something small placed into his hand.

"No touching," a guard said and Dean quickly pulled his hand back, sliding the cash into his sleeve in the process.

"I have to go right now, though. Please be safe, Dean," John said, his eyes sincere, "And look out for your brother."

Dean felt warmth bubble inside of him at finally being able to be a big brother. He had dreamt about it his entire life and yeah Sam was a grown man now but he was still Dean's little brother.

Dean stood up and allowed the guards to move him.

. . .

Dean glanced around during their lunch. His eyes set on Balthazar, who noticed him looking. Balthazar stood up and walked across the room to an area that didn't have as many eyes on them. Dean followed him.

"What do you need?" Balthazar asked, leaning against the wall. Dean stood beside him and slowly slid over the cash his father had given him.

"I need something for protection," Dean said in a low voice.

Balthazar weighed the money in his hand and arched an eyebrow, "I'll have something by work."

Dean nodded and both of them walked in different directions. Dean strolled over to the table and he felt his heart skip a beat and his stomach flutter as he stared at Sam, who was smiling and chatting with Gabriel.

Dean sat down beside Castiel with Crowley on his other side. Dean hadn't seen much of Crowley but he already wasn't comfortable with him.

"You know I could get you something much better than the other guy," Crowley breathed beside him.

Dean rolled his eyes, "I've heard about your little deals," he said, "I'm not that stupid."

Crowley smirked smugly and Dean noticed he had three brownies on his tray.

"So Dean," Sam said and Dean felt his stomach twist again as he knew he was talking to his little brother. He just wanted to hug him and it was screwed up because he just met the guy.

"Dude, why are you looking at me like that?" Sam asked, lifting his eyebrows, "I'm already with someone."

Dean nearly choked on the sip of water he was taking. He shook his head, "Aw gross," he muttered, realizing how wrong that would really be.

Sam just smiled, "I was thinking you'd want to check out the tunnel today," he said in a low voice.

Dean lifted his eyebrows, "Yeah, that'd be awesome," he said, knowing he never got to go in yet. He was told he had to wait until it was more secure.

Sam nodded and turned back to talking to Gabriel, who was so bubbly it was unnerving.

Dean found himself staring at Sam again, noticing features that reminded him of his mother.

"If you want to get laid, I can arrange something with one of my gals," Crowley whispered and Dean shot his eyes to him.

"Seriously?" Dean asked, "Just stop talking."

Crowley shrugged, "Just trying to help you out here."

"Yeah I get that," Dean muttered, "I don't want anything from you, got it?" he narrowed his eyes at the desserts and swiped one, "Consider this payment for having to listen to you."

Crowley glared at him as the others at the table stared at Dean like he was crazy. Gabriel was smirking a moment later before laughing as Crowley walked away from the table.

"He looked like an angry bull dog," Gabriel laughed.

Dean couldn't help but laugh himself but he stared with wide eyes as Castiel yanked the brownie from his hands before he could even take a bite. Castiel placed it in between his teeth and bit down.

"Really Cas?" Dean asked with amusement.

"Consider that payment for kicking Michael's ass for you," Castiel said with a shrug.

Dean just chuckled and shook his head. He was starting to feel more comfortable around the others now.

. . .

Michael stared around the visitation room, making sure to mark exactly who was watching before moving to the table where he was meeting up with another 'colleague'.

"Michael, what happened?" Naomi asked, arching her delicate eyebrows.

"Castiel happened," Michael said in a low voice, "Forgot how much of a fighter that guy was."

"He did train with you," Naomi said slowly, "Why did you two fight?"

"I lost my temper. I'm just glad he stopped me before I hurt one of the others," Michael said slowly, earning a nod from Naomi.

"Has Dean Winchester passed your test?" Naomi asked after a moment.

Michael smirked and nodded, "Yeah, I believe our interrogator is nearly ready."

"Excellent," Naomi said tonelessly, "Now what about Lucifer? Have you taken care of him yet?"

Michael sighed, "Castiel took his blade back."

Naomi's eyes flashed with annoyance, "Michael, your orders were clear. How could you let Castiel overpower you? And why did you have his blade and not the one instructed?"

Michael was silent for a moment.

"Why would you try and frame him, Michael? Those weren't the orders. Now he knows something is going on. Why did you allow him to subdue you?" Naomi was testy.

"I needed him to," Michael answered, "I needed to calm down."

"You need to eliminate your target," Naomi said flatly, "No more excuses."

Michael set his jaw and stared ahead, "He's my brother…"

"That doesn't matter," Naomi said in a clipped voice, "Orders are orders and you will obey."

Michael took a deep breath but nodded, "What if I can change his mind?"

Naomi just lifted an eyebrow, "If you can do that, then go right ahead. Though I highly doubt he will listen to a word you spout out especially since your next orders are to inform the others of the plan."

Michael just stared at her for a moment, "and if they don't want a part in it?"

"Then you kill them; end of story," Naomi said before standing up to leave.

. . .


End file.
